


Let them speak (They are jealous of us)

by AndromedaFer



Series: Voltron at home (And the reactions and repercussions of that) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Keith wants to marry Lance so bad, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance is fucking gorgeous, M/M, Soft Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaFer/pseuds/AndromedaFer
Summary: Cadets Lance and Keith disappeared two years ago.Those who return do not look much like them. But it is them.Or,Lance and Keith evolved, adapted and thrived, far from their planet, and some people can't accept it
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron at home (And the reactions and repercussions of that) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865401
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	Let them speak (They are jealous of us)

Lance and Keith are in the Voltron common room that the garrison offered them to live on the premises. The others are out, learning and teaching, but the two of them are in their own bubble, with Keith scattering a face mask wildly while his boyfriend smacks nuts in his mouth. Just a couple of defenders of the universe enjoying their love.

But it doesn't look so romantic from James and Veronica's eyes. The bo- men are all men now, sitting on the couch looking at each other with hearts in their eyes are nothing they remember.

James remembers Lance and Keith, he can admit that he had something for the freckled Cuban while they were in their student days, while he couldn't stand the black-haired boy because Lance always seemed to be immersed in him. He didn't talk to them much back then, but Lance was a tall, skinny boy with zero muscle and a shrill melodious voice, always flirting from left to right. And keith was a skinny, pale and hairy boy who had a bitch face 24/7, not towards friends, he did not speak to anyone, he was the best in practice classes, but his presence was uncomfortable or dark, until he deserted.

James simply cannot relate the two missing teenagers, to the two war heroes who now sit in their own private room.

Veronica is not doing much better, she was (is?) The older sister of lance. A Lance who used to cry because he didn't think it was enough, who used to look at space science magazines while ranting about beautiful men and women. A Lance who at Sunday meals complained about a certain mullet boy who irritated him to the fullest.

Now after two harrowing years where no one believed that Lance had escaped the garrison, after learning that there are too many things about space and universe that they are unaware of, and after more distressed crying, because their baby Lance went to fight an intergalactic war. She is still not entirely sure that it is her little brother who is holding Kogane's hand and spreading mask-stained kisses on her boyfriend's face.

She wants to go and shake Lance, ask him why he is with the black paladin when he is a bad influence on him. Why doesn't he spend as much time with his family as before? Why now does he always have that gun hanging from his hip. Did the war not end? Why is he still clinging to the soldier when he can be the Lance that he was again?

She doesn't understand, her family doesn't understand, damn it not even Griffin and his team understand it. The only ones who seem to understand everything about their own little brother are the aliens, Holt, Garrett and Shirogane. And that doesn't make anyone very happy.

Meanwhile, Keith and Lance are very aware of Veronica and Griffin's scowling glances. They have been paladins for five deca-phoebs, nothing escapes them on their periphery, but they are not in danger, or at least not one that worries them, so they continue with their activities.

Keith just wants to keep looking at his Lance's deep blue eyes, counting every new and old freckle on her boyfriend's creamy, tanned skin. He wants to bury his nose in its sharp clavicles and take advantage of the developed Galran genes he owns and smell Lance. Feel his breath, his heartbeat, he just wants ... he just ... He just wants to marry Lance.

He wants to put a nice hyperflouret band on his finger, he wants his last names to be agreed, or he wants to have Lance's, he doesn't care, he just wants the assurance that every morning for the rest of their lives he will wake up with the beautiful Cuban in his bed. That they would run with Cosmo, they would milk Kaltnecker to give them that incredible milk, they would make smoothies and then Lance would scold him for not taking the pill to eat dairy.

The realization that he loves Lance for the rest of his life is not new, but the feelings that lead him to think about his future. A future that Keith believed he could never have. It's overwhelming and heavy, it makes him want to kiss Lance until they can't feel their faces, or cry for three hours straight and then just faint.

Of course his right hand, the love of his life and the red paladin notice it.

"What's up mi amor? Did you put on so much mask that my perfect face stopped being beautiful? Hmm?" Lance strokes Keith's long hair, knowing that his boyfriend is weak from Lance's hair massage. Four deca-phoebs of hair styling routines do amazing things to tension and romantic ties.

"It is nothing love, just that I suddenly remembered that we do not have photos with cosmo. Do you remember that I said that I was going to make a physical album of everyone?"

"Oh yeah, you're a romantic Keithy boy, even if you want to pretend. I remember very well."

"Well I think we should take advantage of our free time and go do an impromptu photo shoot with cosmo."

"Noooo, mi amor, nooo. I want to stay with you and curl up until I merge with you." Lance wraps himself around his boyfriend's body, trapping him between the sofa and the muscular body of the Cuban.

Keith laughs cheerfully, loving Lance's antics. The sound makes James and Veronica tense, not being a big fan of the black paladin, seeing him laugh feels strange, and that they are seeing such an intimate and romantic scene suddenly feels very invasive.

But it shouldn't be that way, because Veronica has more right to be with Lance than a delinquent defector, and even James was more friends with Lance in the academy. Everything is wrong they feel it, but both paladins ignore it.

"Come on Lanceee, don't you want to see cosmo with his space wolf eyes in action framed in a photo?"

The idea is attractive, enough for Lance to agree to stand on the comfortable sofa. Soon Both are returning to their shared room to put on shoes, and wash their face masks.

Before disappearing down the hall Keith stops. He knows that not all people find it easy to process the change, before, he was an angry and erratic child, he came back as a trained hero, some will simply feel uncomfortable for him, he understands that.

"You two could come if you want to continue judging us. I mean, if you are more subtle about it we may not notice." Keith leaves before they can respond.

He understands it, he can try, but he won't, because he hasn't done anything wrong. They are the ones who have to struggle, Keith has a wonderful boyfriend, a family, a mother, a space wolf, and a giant robotic cat. If they despise him, it is their loss.

Veronica snarls with outrage as they walk back to the main building. "How dare he? He thinks everyone's boss just because he leads Voltron, I bet he doesn't do shit." Veronica blurts, angry that her little brother didn't even acknowledge his presence while Kogane did.

"I bet yes, Kogane was never good at anything other than being the lone wolf. I don't understand how he managed to catch Lance." James follows her, pissed off but none for the right reasons. "That son of a bitch must have disappeared in the desert."

In the corner they meet Krolia, the two-meter Galran woman who looks at them with cold hatred, looks at them like the enemy.

"You two should be careful how you speak of the Voltron Leader. Because he was the one who led the deadly battles that prevented your species from being enslaved. If any of Voltron's allies, or even any other species heard as they speak of their saviors they would not hesitate in annihilating you. " With each word Krolia cornered them more and her aura became threatening. I will not hesitate to cut your weak bodies either, and the only reason I don't do it is out of respect for my son-in-law and his family.But there could be accidents, cadets, so I suggest you stay very far from my son or his family. "With a last growl Galran, Veronica and James ran down the hall, with a good scare.

Krolia would bravely fight against any minor hindrance on her son's path by proposing to the Red Paladin. She wanted grandchildren soon.


End file.
